<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misfiling is Serious Business by soda_coded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820618">Misfiling is Serious Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded'>soda_coded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Control (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Companion Piece, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse gets distracted at a board meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casper Darling/Jesse Faden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misfiling is Serious Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Clearing out my backlog, and thought I'd toss some of this out. Wish I'd written more for Control when I was really feeling it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jesse thinks about him in lingerie all the time, but especially when he lets her pick. Then? It’s like it’s all she can think about. How he moves, how he shifts in place, where they must sit on his body, just under his clothes, just out of view. Thinks about the shape and texture of his nipples. Jesse likes his nipples. Likes that they’re darker than hers and harder than hers, likes that sometimes they come with a small dusting of hair, spruced up since the last time she had him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a lot to think about, honestly, but Jesse has time to think at least. Never has time with her hands, though, that’s a problem. She can think while she shoots or mops or delivers deadly paperwork (misfiling is serious business in the Bureau). Never has a second to check her phone… not that it would even work in these walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, she’d picked out his clothes today. Just the layer underneath, more appropriate. More tempting. She wouldn’t even need to move to see them. Could slip a few buttons free with her mind, until just the hint of black silk from Darling’s trademarked bow in the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was thinking of getting the look actually copyrighted for his birthday. She was Director of the FBC, her lawyers had no budget. Besides, he’d love it. Darling always loved a spectacle from a safe distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, she’d chosen a gorgeous ruffled charcoal set, perfectly fitted with shoulder straps that tied. The cutest bras required a lack of hoisting mechanism, which meant sometimes Jesse resented Darling’s build, more efficient than hers, but just as appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(When she’d told Darling this he’d buried his face in between her tits and pretended to drown. Delightful asshole. He’d put his scratchy whiskers to good use between her thighs, sucking her off a moment later.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It meant more room for ruffles and ruffles, spanning his strong chest, silky soft fabric hiding the dark brown points of his nipples. Hairless for now, she knew. Had woken from his arms to pull these pieces from his wardrobe. She wasn’t saying she was complaining. Just… thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about the proposition, Director?” Only recent, frequent practice kept Jesse from jerking to attention, her gaze jerking from Darling’s belt buckle to meet Underhill’s eyes. Emily, to Underhill’s left, looked unsympathetic. Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speechless!” Darling clapped his hands together at the front of the room. “Excellent. I knew- I knew she’d love it. Hubert… he hated it. But I knew the Director would love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse swung her eyes back to the front of the room. He looked so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fully endorse it, as… uh, as long as I’m present to supervise for its entirety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus.” Marshall said, and Jesse shrugged. She’d already committed. Besides how crazy could it be if she zoned out for it? He couldn’t have proposed anything… obscene. Dangerous, probably. Crazy, definitely, most of Darling’s propositions sounded fucking insane and then they worked. “I hate that stupid mirror. Your ass on the line, not mine, Faden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mirror… yes. Well. Thank you for the confidence, Marshall.” Jesse looked around the room, and then back to where Darling was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Alright. Meeting over. Anybody has any questions, please wait until I’ve had lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” Emily said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same!” Darling said quickly. Waited until the room had emptied, to turn to her expression forced back to nonchalance. “Would you like to… grab something together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to grab you.” Jesse said under her breath, but Casper had been creeping closer to her subconsciously half the presentation, he heard and laughed. Delighted, the asshole. “I mean it, come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasting company time on me?” Dr. Darling teased, and Jesse fisted double handfuls of his lab coat to yank his mouth down to hers. He tasted warm, like spit and salt and coffee, some magical combo that hit her melting point and had her sagging back into her chair. He tasted like home, the same way that she slept better at the office than in bed if she was sleeping alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, m- Jesse-Ah! Mm-” Darling pulled free of her arms, his mouth red from a few seconds of her devoted attention. “What- we’re-the door is open-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you care, Darling.” She said, drawling his name because she knew he liked it. The door was open, but she’d been thinking all day of the way charcoal silk looked against him, of how he’d look against her, strong and broad and pretty. “But you’re right. What did I sign up for? You distracted me from your own proposal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t listening.” Darling asked, frowning. Pouting. Jesse grinned, unrepentantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something kept me up all night.” Jesse said, and it was Darling’s turn to smile, his beard and glasses reacting wolfishly. “And while you may have slept in, I was up early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize.” Darling said, brows furrowed. “How early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were really asleep.” Jesse admitted, the air between them warm and maybe more intimate than it had been when her hands had been on him. “Arish had a minor emergency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Darling said. Shoved his hands in his pockets, and Jesse watched him, some deep satisfaction in her that he was hers. “I’m sorry. Anything serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. He just needed some heavy-lifting done.” Jesse said, giving Darling a wink, watching him shuffle and shift. Awkward over her interest in him, even now. It shouldn’t be cute in a man his age, but Jesse thought it was charming. Thought he was charming, mostly despite himself. “Called in the big gun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big guns.” Darling said, and he wasn’t looking at her. He never could when making a dick joke, about her or himself. “Thank you for letting me sleep, then. And the coffee. And, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wardrobe?” Jesse supplied and smiled again when Darling ducked her gaze, adjusting his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. That. T-thank you, Director.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Director. Oh, she was going to get him later. Later, not now, because sadly they were at work and they headed to eat, and she had about a million different things to get done before she could leave. She got here earlier than Darling, would probably leave later too. Somedays, she felt like the furnace. Like the only way out of the Bureau’s systems was through her. Every department needed her help, her approval, her time, stretching her thin. Jesse sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was why Trench had smoked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go eat.” She told him abruptly, and Darling nodded, taking her subject change as a dismissal. “Wait, one more kiss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t one more, but there were still turkey sandwiches when they got to the cafeteria, so it was totally worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>